User blog:SpacedefenderX/A World of Ice and Fire
Yep that attempt was a failure, I’ll just remodel it to be more simple, incoming long blog post What is this game about? The game would be about the World of Ice and Fire, otherwise known as Game of Throne. It would take place either in King’s Landing, Castle Black/Beyond the Wall, or othe places that I have to think of later. Character Creation Characters options include Ethnic Group:Valyrian, First Men, Andals, Rhoynar.(Your appearance) Religion:Old Gods, Faith of the Seven, The God of Light(What you worship/pray to) Character classes include Lord, Knight, Bannermen, Maester, Spy, Lords You are a lord of a minor house, due to your status, you are welcomed at feasts, but you are also aware that it is hard to hide your crimes and appearance. As a Lord, you start with a keep, a small group of guards and the ability to request a trial by combat. But beware, treason if punished by the crown itself, and no matter how powerful is your fortress, it can be torn down. Knights You are an anointed hedge knight, you serve no lord currently and wander the Seven Kingdoms, due to you vows, you are sworn to protect the defensless and the weak. Your chivary has washed the last bit of cunning from you. As a knight, you start with a full armor, a weapon, a horse, a lance and the ability to fight in a trial by combat. But beware, by breaking the law you will be declared an outlaw, and you cannot request a trial by combat. Squire You are a squire of a recently dead knight, you are not experience enough to become a knight, but life is full of opportunities. Your young age has made you hard to trust, while being mocked is bad, it also makes others unexpecting of your actions. As a squire, you start with a horse and sword, and you are free of all that could hold you down. But beware, free does not mean you could do all, you are still a human, and can die like all others. Maester You are a maester of the Citadel, as a result, you know more about history, languages, warfare, and healing more than others. Your chain makes you unable to inhert your birthright, but many look up to you for assistance, and you are able to send messages. As a maester, you start with paper, quill and ink, a raven, and a polestaff. But beware, you may have taken the chain, but that does not make you immortal, you are weak physically. Spy You are a spy, you may be weak physically, but not all kill with swords or spear. As a spy, you are weak in open combat. Due to your status, it is hard to earn other's trust. But you are given access to tunnels and passages only known to spiders, and you known how to access them. As a spy, you start with a poisoned knife and a sleeping potion. But beware, spies are punished brutally for their crimes. Attributes Strength For every 2 points of strength, you gain 1 extra point in battle actions. Agility ' For every 2 points of agility, you gain 1 extra point in dodging and running. '''Knowledge ' For every 2 points of knowledge, you gain 1 extra point in knowledge actions. '''Endurance For every 2 points of knowledge, you gain 1 extra point in defense and travelling. Cunning For every 2 points of cunning, you gain 1 extra point in intrigue actions. Awareness For every 2 points of awarness, you gain 1 extra point in awarness action. Weapons Quality Weapons quality is important, it is divided into 7 categories Wood:Cannot turn blunt, cannot kill in normal circumstances, can take 8 damage before breaking Bone:Cannot turn blunt, can take 10 damage before breaking Bronze:Blunt after 5 blows, can take 12 damage before breaking. Iron:Blunt after 8 blows, can take 14 damage before breaking. Cheap Steel:Blunt after 12 blows, can take 16 damage before breaking. Castle Forged Steel:Blunt after 20 blows, can take 25 damage before breaking. Valyrian Steel:Cannot become blunt, cannot be broken. Using wildfire sword technique will deal 5 damage to your weapon, and instantly destroy wooden weapons. Other quality may be found, such as dragonglass. Weapon Types Sword-Parry, Stab, Slice, Block, Bluntable Axe:Block, Slice, Heavy, Bluntable Spear:Fragile, Stab, Block Bow:Reload, Ranged, Fast Reload, Average Crossbow:Reload, Ranged, Slow Reload, Powerful Mace:Maul, Armor Break, Block. Morning Star:Maul, Ranged, Armor Break, Self Attack Whip:Ranged, Disable, Self Attack Knife:Short, Parry, Bluntable, Block, Poisnable, Concealable. Lance-Ranged, Heavy, Horse-Only, Fragile. Armor Armor is classified into 5 categories, Helmet, Chestplate, Gloves, Boots and Greaves. Material The quality of armor has 7 cetegories Cloth-Good for the weather, useless against weapons Leather-Good for protection against common wounds like falling. Copper-A pretty armor, weak against normal weapons, but is as shiny as gold Mail-Good against stabs, but weak against slices, essential for plate. Bronze-Weaker than steel, but works just as well. Scale-Good protection, cheap, good for movement. Steel-Great all around protection, heavy, reduces movement. Abilities Abilities are leveled from 1(Lowest) to 7(Highest) Animal Taming-Allows you to tame wild animals. Riding-Determines how fast you ride and how likely you are to be knocked off. Weapon usage-Determines how good are you with said weapon. Archery-Determines the difficulty of using a bow or crossbow. Climbing-Allows you to scale trees, mountains and buildings. Language-Allows you to speak languages other than the Common Tongue Healing-Determines the difficulty of healing. Animals Horses-Good for riding and carrying items Mule-Better for carrying items than riding Wolves-Good hunters, more powerful than hounds, harder to tame Hound-Good hunters, easy to tame. Lions-Powerful beasts with expensive hides. Special Animals Kraken-Summoned with blood magic, able to wreck havoc to ships. Direwolf-Giant wolves, able to kill many men easily. Dragon-Require blood magic and dragon egg to hatch, Valyrian blood to tame, able to torch many enemies. Vows and Oaths The Kingsguard Vow-You may not inhert birthright and marry others. The Night's Watch Vow-You may not hold any titles, leave the Night's Watch, inhert birthrights, and marry others. Knight Vow-You must protect the weak and defenseless. Maester Vow-You cannot inhert any birthrights. Category:Blog posts